


no pom-poms

by mixtapestar



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapestar/pseuds/mixtapestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can do more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	no pom-poms

There is one thing that Jess knows as he settles down in Philadelphia: he can do more. More than the even sum he's been working on for so many years.

So he repeats the mantra and he writes a book. He starts to wake up happy, to give people actual advice on their lives without sounding like a judgmental ass.

He stumbles upon Rory's email address one night by accident and, without stopping to doubt himself, he shoots her a message.

Talking to her reminds him that he can always do more. He immediately starts working on his next book.

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the show, so I had to give these two lovely characters some love. Thanks to the Fandom Snowflake Challenge for the push to write today! :)


End file.
